The third diamond/Ryan gets possessed by Mistress 9 and becomes Prime Prince 9
This is how the third diamond and Ryan gets possesed and become Prime Prince 9 goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan ride the Magic Roundabout. looks around the roundabout but the diamond is nowhere to be found Zeebad: Curses! The diamond must be here somewhere. Sam: screen Zeebad! Ryvine Sparkle: Sam? see Sam on a moose Sam: This Roundabout ain't big enough for the lot of us! Wuya: When we leave someone for dead, we expect them including Bertatron's twin to die. Dr. Neo Cortex: Can't you do that right for once?! Sam: I haven't done anything right since I left the roundabout. Now it's time for me to resume my post. Mistress 9: You?! Zeebad: You were on the roundabout?! Sam: Yeah. I was. Guarding it from the likes of you. Megatron (Movie): You a Guard? You can't even Guard a boiled egg. Sam: I may have taken a battering. But, it's like what Hugo said. It's what's inside that counts. CHARGE!!! moose charges but, Zeebad freezes him falls down and reaches for his sword blasts Sam then Mistress 9 saw the diamond in him Mistress 9: The diamond! Zeebad: Mai Lacey. You smart woman. pulls the diamond out of Sam Dr. Neo Cortex: And to think, we almost abandoned it when we left you to die. Oh, the irony. Zeebad: Now, Mistress 9. Time to distract Ryan with Sam's body so you can possess him. Mistress 9: Yes, Zeebad. And then, we could start the Big Chill. evilly Ryan is hoping his friends will catch up with him Ryan F-Freeman: I hope my friends get here. The third diamond could be here somewhere. hears something Ryan F-Freeman: gasps Bad Guys. pops up from a corner Mistress 9: Sam's voice Hello, Prime-Prince Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Sam? Is that you? Mistress 9: Sam's voice Yes, Ryan. I need your help. Ryan F-Freeman: You sounds a bit funny. Mistress 9: Sam's voice Oh, I was eating some tacos and, uhhh... And caramel creams. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, save some for me! Mistress 9 appears Ryan F-Freeman: Mistress 9?! Mistress 9: Yes, Ryan. I want to be in your body so you will become like me. Ryan F-Freeman: Why you want me? Mistress 9: Because, I know Mal possessed you in order to become Dark Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: My friends would help me stop you. Mistress 9: That was years ago. Now's the time to start possessing you. goes into Ryan by going into his body with Ryan absorbed some of her powers Ryan F-Freeman: grunts What is happening to me?! hair turns black and grows to reach over his feet. A black star appears on Ryan's forehead and he gains the height of Mistress 9 with a outfit of the male version of Mistress 9 and have purple lipstick on his mouth. Ryan opens his eyes and they are purple like Mistress 9's eyes knowing that Ryan is now Prime Prince 9 Prime Prince 9: Yes! I am here! I have finally took control of Ryan's body! Bertatron: Ryan? You okay? Prime Prince 9: laughs Ryan is under my control. Call me, “Prime Prince 9”. Twivine Sparkle: Prime Prince 9. What... does the rest of you look like? Prime Prince 9: Like Ryan, only like me, Mistress 9. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts